


A whole new pain

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘How did you get the cup?’ Alec asks Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new pain

‘How did you get the cup?’ Alec asks Jace. The trial is over and Izzy’s name is cleared. It makes Alec’s shoulders drop in relief; the anxiety running under his skin like a livewire slowly dissipating. He and Jace aren’t good yet, the underlying sense of betrayal still crippling their parabatai bond. Still, Alec is trying. ‘You had to steal the stele from me. I trained myself to be aware of it. There’s no way you could have lifted it off of me.’

Jace inhales sharply and shifts, unease radiating from his body. His eyes are defiant though; Alec never knew his parabatai to back down. Still, he remains silent. Alec narrows his eyes. Jace would never miss an opportunity to brag about how he got the best of Alec. The only reason why he would clam up is if it would further strain their bond. Suddenly, everything clicks for him.

‘Oh,’ Alec whispers, his voice hoarse. ‘You convinced Magnus to help you.’

A whole new pain lashes through Alec’s body; longing and hurt and disappointment making him grit his teeth for a moment. He instinctively slumps his shoulders, trying to make himself smaller, shrinking away from it all. His gaze drops down to the floor and he stalks away from Jace.

’ Alec!’ Jace yells after him; there’s a soft, pleading edge to it. Alec doesn’t look back. He can’t take it anymore.


End file.
